Portable toilets, as commonly seen at job sites, are well known. Generally these structures are shipped to a job site fully assembled in one piece. Shipping this type of portable toilet is expensive because the structures are bulky and a full load usually weighs substantially less than the pay load capacity of a truck.
On large construction jobs or at special events, such as concerts or exhibitions, a large number of units may be required. In addition, due to the seasonal requirements of the construction industry, it is frequently necessary to transport large numbers of units from the northern climates in the summer to the southern climates during the winter months. A 60 foot tractor-trailor truck can accommodate up to 24 portable toilet units constructed according to the prior art.
The number of toilets required varies greatly from job to job, some jobs requiring as few as two units, and others requiring as many as ten. Small vehicles such as pick-up trucks are frequently used to transport units to job sites requiring only a small number of units. However, only three fully assembled units can be fit into the back of a pick-up truck. If more than a few units are required several truckloads or the use of a large capacity truck will be required. The large empty spaces within the shelters are not utilized during shipment and as a result high transportation costs are incured by portable toilet contractors.
Portable toilet shelters are usually one piece structures formed from fiberglass, polyethylene, metal or wood. At construction sites and exhibitions, portable toilet shelters are often damaged through accidents and vandalism. If the shell of the shelter is damaged it must be repaired if possible or the whole unit must be discarded even though parts of the unit are still functional. This results in excessive replacement and repair costs being incurred by portable toilet contractors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming all of the problems set forth above.